Benjamin Edward Factor III
Benjamin Edward Factor III, Esq. DDS (commonly known as Ben E. Factor) is a self-proclaimed benefactor who appears in My So Called Wife. Personality Mr. Factor appears to be mentally unstable. He seems to be completely unbothered by any sort of death first-hand (as shown during the jousting segment of the gala when both jousting cars, one containing Herriman and Coco and the other containing Mac and Bloo, were about collide, possibly killing everyone involved.) In fact, he seemed to enjoy the idea of witnessing said carnage, as he delightfully states that he has "the best job ever" upon discovering that the two teams were about to crash into each other. Because of this, it is possible for Mr. Factor to be considered a borderline sociopath. Biography With Coco's wackiness even more prominent than ever, Mr. Herriman informs Mac and Bloo that a rich benefactor (being Mr. Ben E. Factor) is considering giving Foster's an enormous sum of money to see if it is a worthy institution. Fearing that Coco could scare off the benefactor, Herriman enlists Mac and Bloo to keep Coco out of the way long enough to presuade the benefactor into providing the money, and in return he will reward them both with jet cars (per Bloo's request). Once Mr. Factor arrives, the task of keeping Coco under control is difficult for both Mac and Bloo, but the duo manage to keep her out of sight for the most part. Unfortunately, Mr. Factor initially disapproves of Foster's for not having "invisible" imaginary friends (apparently unaware that in the Foster's universe, "imaginary" and "invisible" do not mean the same thing, as stated by Herriman) and is ready to leave the premise until he finally discovers Coco and mistakenly believes her to be Mr. Herriman's wife. With his mind changed, he invites Herriman and Coco to attend his "Annual Charity Gala" at his mansion, with the prize being the money he promised to donate to the house. With little time to teach Coco how to be refined and well-mannered before the Gala, Mr. Herriman begins teaching her about how to be sophisticated. During the night of the Gala, Coco accidentally hits her head and regains her lunacy, but fortunately her lunacy winds up allowing her and Herriman to advance to the finals of the Gala's tournament where they must face off against Mac and Bloo (whom have lasted to the finals as well) in a joust featuring jet cars. Mac and Bloo win the joust when Coco and Herriman are forced to bail out. In the process, Coco saves Herriman's life, who as a result gains a new respect for her. To everyone's shock at the Gala, the benefactor is revealed to be a phony as the money he promised was nothing more than mere garbage. Realizing his mistake, the crazed benefactor makes a hasty retreat just as the mansion's real owner appears and charges everyone in attendance for trespassing (including Mac, Bloo, Coco, and Herriman). Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "benefactor." Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:One-Time Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Adults